


WHAT A MESS   一团糟

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Drunk Sex, Genderfluid, Multi, Top Crowley (Good Omens), southern pansy Aziraphale
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: Crowley/Aziraphale，斜线有意义。【讨人喜欢的、精致的亚茨拉菲尔，他用有着漂亮纹路的包装盒把自己像一件精美礼品那样一层一层包起来，在盒子里垫上蓬松柔软的干花和香草，用奶白色缎带在上面打一个蝴蝶结。而世界上的所有礼物，都是用来拆开的。】
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 94





	WHAT A MESS   一团糟

沙德威尔中士一点都没说错——克鲁利吸了吸鼻子，伦敦冬夜的雾气湿冷粘稠——亚茨拉菲尔有时候看上去的确是个南方娘娘腔，十足的南方娘娘腔。

他这么想着的时候，感觉一粒小石子卡进了自己鞋底的纹路里，在脚掌与地面的每一次接触摩擦当中强调那微不足道又棱角分明的存在感，粗糙、滞涩。

要下雨了，云层压向地面，雷声在一团团厚实的青灰色棉絮后翻滚，而克鲁利的大脑在被酒精搅成浆糊。

他一点也不打算给自己醒酒。

亚茨拉菲尔。那个总是微笑着的天使。下巴是柔和的弧线，鼻尖圆润又俏皮，唇下有形状完美的浅浅凹陷。

他会在每个早上花半小时的时间把自己打理妥当，头发像羊羔绒那样柔软蓬松，温莎结整整齐齐地系在领口，挡住柔软脖颈和上面残留的吻痕。他会仔仔细细一层一层地穿好衣服，把丰腴洁白的躯体用人造针织物包裹起来，没有人看得见那羊脂玉一样的胴体上大大小小深深浅浅的旖旎抓痕、指印和牙印。

克鲁利趔趄了一下，肩膀撞上街边的砖墙，粗糙冷硬。他离那间书店还有不到两百米。

亚茨拉菲尔。他的长大衣把绵软的、可以让十指深深陷进去的臀部小心翼翼遮挡起来，露出一截圆润的大腿。他的小腿袜紧紧贴在皮肤上，勾勒出过分精致的美妙曲线。

一个讨人喜欢的南方娘娘腔，一个从发梢到脚后跟都妥当到造作的好脾气绅士，一个在过去6000年里精心侍奉和保养着这具肉体的享乐主义天使。

第一道闷雷从云层滚落的时候，克鲁利撞开了旧书店的门，他感觉木地板在自己脚底下晃了晃。或者是他自己晃了晃。这不重要。

坐在沙发里的珍本书商抬起头，他手里握着非常精致小巧的一把指甲钳。克鲁利靠在门上挑了挑眉毛——看啊，他在给自己修剪指甲，把十片指甲修剪打磨成可爱的淡粉色圆贝壳。

讨人喜欢的、精致的亚茨拉菲尔，他用有着漂亮纹路的包装盒把自己像一件精美礼品那样一层一层包起来，在盒子里垫上蓬松柔软的干花和香草，用奶白色缎带在上面打一个蝴蝶结。

一件精致得过分的礼物。

“克鲁利？”天使放下指甲钳从沙发上站起身，擦得一尘不染的棕色牛津鞋在地板上发出优美声响——咔哒、咔哒——像木质老旧八音盒。

克鲁利在第二道闷雷滚落时关上门，把行人、雷雨和一切嘈杂隔绝在一扇门之外。

然后他颇有失风度地打了个酒嗝，趔趔趄趄地向前晃了两步。

“你喝醉了，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔说。他走过来，向恶魔伸出手，橄榄色眼睛里盛着昏黄灯光。

克鲁利一点也不打算给自己醒酒。

闪电劈下来、一道惊雷、清脆雷声后面跟着低沉延绵的余音。他迈开大步迎着亚茨拉菲尔走过去，一头撞进对方怀里。

那个天使发出一声惊呼，尾音上扬。

他的手碰触到了柔软的、温热的、轻轻一掐就可以把十根指头全都陷进去的躯体，一件包装得过分精美的礼物。

世界上的所有礼物，都是用来拆开的。

克鲁利把鼻尖埋在亚茨拉菲尔颈侧，让那个天使身上暖融融的甜美气味充盈鼻腔，把他的肺和胸腔撑得满满当当。

“亲爱的，我觉得你应该坐下，我去给你——”亚茨拉菲尔把挂在自己身上的蛇扶起来，“沏杯茶？”

“我觉得我们应该做爱。”克鲁利说。

灯光把他们的影子在地面上拉得很长，有雨点敲打在玻璃上，窗框和门缝里溜进呼啸的风。

克鲁利把全部体重压在亚茨拉菲尔身上，他踉踉跄跄又固执地欺身向前，让那个天使向后仰起身体、露出饱满的胸部线条，然后一点一点后退，朝沙发的方向后退。

“你喝醉了。”

“我喝醉了。”

两个简短的陈述句。

克鲁利嘶声吐着信子：“而且我不打算给自己醒酒。”

“哦——”亚茨拉菲尔的语气在这一个单音节中转了三个弯，他退无可退，小腿肚已经抵在沙发边缘，“那你现在——”

“我现在就要你。”

“我觉得不大妥当，你应该——”天使抗议。

然而抗议无效。

克鲁利揪住他的衣领，右手中指钻入温莎结和脖颈之间的那一小片空隙里，然后吻上去、把天使尚未酝酿好的后续说辞吞进自己肚子里。

现在这个讨人喜欢的南方娘娘腔说不出话了。他被一个喝醉的、来自地狱的恶魔，被一条蛇压在沙发上，身体下陷、双腿悬空，他从对方口中尝到了浓烈的酒香。

那一瞬间亚茨拉菲尔脑子里有两个念头。

第一，“克鲁利今晚喝的是威士忌。”

第二，“天啊，我们从来没在喝醉的时候做过这件事。”

他不知道自己是不是真的做好了准备。

如果你要拆开一件包了很多层、装饰得很精美的礼品，那么第一步是解开包装盒上的蝴蝶结。

克鲁利用手指挑开亚茨拉菲尔的温莎结，任由它软趴趴地挂在那，然后去解天使那件浅棕色马甲的扣子。

酒精在血管里游走，他的指尖发麻，圆溜溜的一小颗纽扣三番五次从指间溜走。恶魔有些不满，动作开始变得急躁。

他身下的天使扭了扭，发出羔羊一样委屈的抗议声，裹着小腿袜的柔软腿肚擦过克鲁利的脚踝。

恶魔皱起眉头。他含住亚茨拉菲尔的下唇咬了下去，同时找到将纽扣和马甲衔接在一起的那几根脆弱丝线——“嘣”，第一颗扣子崩开，掉落在地板上。

“亲爱的，我的衣服——”天使抗议，声音含糊不清，来不及吞咽下去的口水湿哒哒地挂在舌头上，有顺着嘴角往下流的趋势。

“嘣、嘣、嘣嘣”——然后是第二颗、第三颗和第四颗。

天使喉咙深处发出一声呜咽。

克鲁利闭着眼睛，用牙齿小心翼翼地碾磨那片丰润柔软甜美异常的下唇，同时右手毫不客气地扯开了亚茨拉菲尔马甲下面贴身的白绸衬衫。他甚至懒得去数自己又扯掉了几颗扣子。

这些滑溜溜的、精致细腻的雪白布料，那么漂亮，那么脆弱，生来就适合被人粗暴地撕裂、扯断、揉成一团。

他碰触到了滑腻温暖的裸露肌肤，心满意足地将整个手掌贴了上去。

“你的手是冷的。”亚茨拉菲尔吸了吸鼻子，说出来的话带着鼻音。

他的身体在碰触下瑟缩起来，想要蜷成一团、缩进自己柔软的衬衫马甲和长大衣里面去——现在它们全都狼狈不堪地在沙发上瘫成一团。陷在其中的天使就像一枚刚剥出来的肥美牡蛎，身体一侧还恋恋不舍地紧贴着那层坚硬的外壳、奢求从中得到庇护；另一侧却全然裸露着敞开在食客贪婪的目光之下，等待用身体去慰藉食客的口舌，并换来一句由衷的赞叹。

克鲁利没有理会亚茨拉菲尔的抗议。他放过了被啃咬得开始肿起来的那片下唇，醉醺醺地在对方下巴上留下一个牙印，然后开始顺着柔软的脖颈向下舔舐，分叉长舌灵活至极地打着圈。

亚茨拉菲尔舔了舔自己的嘴唇——他的下唇有点疼，还在发烫，这条蛇绝对把自己咬伤了。

醉酒的蛇远没有平日那么温柔，亦没心思跟他开床笫之间的小玩笑。他感觉克鲁利的手顺着自己的腰侧向下滑去，动作蛮横霸道、目标明确至极。

恶魔单手扯开亚茨拉菲尔的腰带，相当粗暴地将那件在过去一百多年里保养得很好的卡其色长裤扯到天使髋部以下，顺带扯下了包裹着会阴和臀部的纯白色棉内裤。

他在拆礼物，拆得不怎么耐心，手法相当粗暴，把每一个没法顺利解开的活结硬生生扯断。

他将右腿卡进亚茨拉菲尔双腿之间，膝盖顶上会阴，牛仔裤的粗糙布料摩擦着那儿柔嫩的软肉。

“克鲁利——”天使的音调又向上拔了一点，有些呜咽，相当不安地扭了扭腰。

而他醉酒的情人对此根本没有理会。那条蛇瘦长的手指在他大腿内侧掐了两下，然后抚上会阴。他在那摸到了亚茨拉菲尔软绵绵的、毫无反应的性器。

显然，这场情事对天使来说有些过于粗暴直接了，他精致的好脾气绅士需要更加温柔缠绵的性爱，他的天使需要被好好照顾。

然而今天——克鲁利眨了眨眼睛，狭长瞳孔向中间收缩——他今天想要尝试一些不一样的东西。

他可以更加急切，更加肆意。他可以用自己喜欢的方式把这件礼物拆开。

他可以把他讨人喜欢的、精致到过分的天使弄得一团糟。

“不是这个。”克鲁利在亚茨拉菲尔无精打采的性器上揉了揉，然后弹了一下。

天使睁大他圆圆的橄榄色眼睛：“什么？”

“我说，‘不是这个’。”于是蛇又重复了一遍，“天使，今天我想要点特殊款待。”

那个天使轻轻咬了咬自己已经明显肿起来的下唇。他眼角泛红，看上去就像快哭了。克鲁利向下俯得更低，在亚茨拉菲尔眼角留下细细碎碎的亲吻，右手依旧轻轻揉捏着对方胯间那团柔软可爱的小东西——然后有些变化开始悄悄发生，有什么开始变得不一样了。

天使鼻腔深处发出几声委屈又羞赧的呜咽，他的鼻尖和耳朵尖儿微微泛红。与此同时，克鲁利指尖摸到了一道狭长的缝隙。那是比之前更加柔软、更加温暖的事物，总让他想起一切操蛋事情还未发生之前的好日子。

亚茨拉菲尔依旧咬着下唇。他有些不安，抬起的一双眼睛里有什么亮闪闪的东西。

克鲁利心满意足地叹了口气。他像安慰小孩子那样在天使饱满洁白的额头上亲了亲，然后转移目标、一路向下——亚茨拉菲尔的双腿之间是一道嫩红色的缝隙，那儿的花瓣紧闭，将入口遮挡起来。缝隙的最上端，在原本阴蒂的位置，是一截类似人类男性阴茎那样的器官。

这就好像男性和女性的两种不同性征出现在同一具躯体上，在混乱的夹缝里生出一种混沌而原始的欲望。于是只剩下了“性”、以及“性爱”，而不再有“性别”。

克鲁利用两根手指将紧闭的花瓣分开。

“你还记得不记得，很久很久之前，在伊甸园里，有一次我们看见亚当和夏娃拥抱在一起。”恶魔手指向下滑去，勾勒着两侧花瓣的形状，让它们在碰触和爱抚下瑟缩着绽放，“那时候我问你，他们在干什么，这两个人类在干什么。”

他说话时的鼻息在亚茨拉菲尔会阴和大腿根部瘙痒，他嫩红色缝隙上方的阴茎一点点向上立起。

“是你告诉了我什么叫性爱。”克鲁利用拇指抵住亚茨拉菲尔阴茎的根部，慢慢向上推去，“也是你教会了我这件事情。”

眼前两条丰腴洁白的大腿抽搐了一下，他听到天使发出一声短促难耐的鼻音。

克鲁利笑起来：“还好你教会了我这件事情。”

他闭上眼，吻上那道水红色的缝隙，用舌头碾过花瓣、吮吸花芯。他嗅到了湿哒哒的情欲的味道，他的舌尖尝到了带着咸腥味儿的粘稠花汁。

“克鲁利？”那个天使抽抽搭搭。

克鲁利的舌尖探入花芯，在一片湿热的泥泞中向前。

“亲爱的——”那个天使的声音开始变调了。他退了一半的卡其色长裤挂在腿上，双腿没法分得太开，大腿抽搐的频率慢慢加快，两条裹着长袜的小腿不安分地在沙发上蹬踹。

克鲁利吞咽了一下，下一秒他被亚茨拉菲尔突然夹紧的两条大腿夹住了脑袋。

“对不起。”天使的声音就和他缝隙深处的通道一样湿湿嗒嗒，“我控制不住自己。”

克鲁利没说话。他强行把亚茨拉菲尔两条大腿掰开、将他曲起的膝盖向下按，然后单手解开了自己的皮带扣。

那个天使发出急促的喘息，他感到克鲁利的性器顶在自己刚刚做好准备的入口上——然而有什么不太对。

他抬起上半身努力张望。

在他抬起身体的同时，克鲁利将自己的阴茎挤了进来。异常鲜明的胀痛感告诉亚茨拉菲尔，这条醉醺醺的老蛇今天有些贪婪，他将自己那两条蛇类的半阴茎一次性挤了进来。

天使脚趾回勾，紧窄湿热的通道抽搐瑟缩着表示抗拒，然而这抗拒在克鲁利看来更像是邀请。

“不行——”亚茨拉菲尔难耐地扭了扭腰，他伸出手去推那条得寸进尺的蛇。而后者干脆利落地一个挺身，将自己完完全全、彻彻底底地送入亚茨拉菲尔体内。于是天使没说完的话变成一句走了调的、有些压抑的尖叫。

“你得学着习惯，天使。”克鲁利说着将天使双腿向外分得更开，挂在腿上的裤子在大腿娇嫩的皮肤上勒出一道红痕。他开始缓缓抽动，同时用另一只手握住亚茨拉菲尔的阴茎，开始轻轻揉捏。

他们在过去的很多年中曾不止一次共享鱼水之欢，但从来不是这样——亚茨拉菲尔从来没有尝试过阴道和阴茎同时被人占有、抚慰、蹂躏的感觉。他说不出话，胸口开始急促地上下起伏，断断续续的细小气流从鼻腔里溜进愈发旖旎的空气中。

“学着习惯，然后你就会喜欢上这种感觉。”克鲁利再一次将自己顶入最深处，同时用指甲轻轻刮过亚茨拉菲尔阴茎的顶端。

一声压抑至极的、颤抖的呻吟，恶魔感觉有温热粘稠的液体打湿了自己身下蜷曲的毛发。

克鲁利笑了。

这是他的天使。热爱美食、美酒、古董书和一切让人快乐的东西，深谙如何追求快乐、如何让自己获得更多满足感的天使。他被温莎结挡住的脖颈上印着浅红色吻痕，他浅卡其色三件套包裹着的躯体上留着大小不一的情欲的痕迹，他一边抽着鼻子抗议，一边沉溺在情欲里发出动人的呻吟。

克鲁利加快了抽插顶撞的频率。他听到交合处被搅起水声，亚茨拉菲尔的阴茎在他的揉捏抚慰下开始颤抖，粘稠液体从顶端断断续续滴落。

他的天使脸上写满委屈，眼角、鼻尖和耳朵尖都在泛红，一副马上就要哭出来了的表情。可他的身体却那么热情，他挺立的乳头肿胀的阴茎和泥泞不堪的阴道都在邀请克鲁利，邀请这条蛇品尝更多、占有和蹂躏更多。

“我说过你会喜欢的。”蛇露出他的獠牙和蛇信。

亚茨拉菲尔将自己完全敞开，陷在一片凌乱狼狈的衣物间，发出几个模糊不清的音节。

“你说什么？”克鲁利向前俯下身。他感到湿滑的液体从他们交合处滴落，打湿散在身下的衣物和格子纹沙发罩，他的两根蛇类半阴茎在那条通道里放肆冲撞、畅通无阻。

“… …很好。”亚茨拉菲尔咬着下唇憋出来几个含含糊糊的词。

“我没听清。”克鲁利扭了扭腰，准确无误地顶在亚茨拉菲尔体内最敏感的那个点上，在上面不轻不重地碾了两下。

“我说我感觉很好，我喜欢你这样。”亚茨拉菲尔捂住脸。他陷在皱成一团的衣物里，散开的格子纹领结挂在脖子上，所有扣子都被扯掉的马甲被压得变了形，白绸子衬衫在身下压出不计其数的皱褶。他的一只牛津鞋在蹬踹中掉落在地板上，另一只松松垮垮挂在脚尖，滑落的小腿袜在脚踝出堆出柔软皱褶。他裸露着胸口和下身的大片肌肤，下唇肿胀，皮肤上泛着一层浅红，被压在身上的恶魔用两条阴茎操得脚趾回勾，细碎呻吟和抽噎散落在每一次呼吸的空隙里。

精液、阴道分泌物和其他粘稠湿热的体液一起滴落，接连在衣物上晕开一片片湿痕。

克鲁利舔舔嘴唇。他的天使像一份包装精美的礼物，用干花、香草和缎带把自己小心翼翼仔仔细细地包裹起来，将自己料理得柔软又甘美、丰腴又可口，然后等一双手来把一切精致和柔软掠夺一空、破坏殆尽。

他的天使被搞得一团糟。

然后那个断断续续呻吟着用双手捂住脸的南方娘娘腔、那个精致得过分的好脾气绅士张开手指，红着眼角从指缝后面看向克鲁利：“我喜欢你这样，亲爱的。我喜欢你。”


End file.
